


Amour

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Written on the Sky [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin turns Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

Levi took his last meal: garlic butter over fish, a variety of vibrant vegetables, and a silken cheesecake that made Erwin’s mouth water.

Erwin tried not to stare but it was difficult; he could remember being human, the taste of butter on his tongue, sweets and meats and so many things he missed if he gave them enough thought. It was enough to see Levi eat over the last decade and Erwin savored it now because it was the last time Levi would put fork to mouth and hum with delight.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Erwin took his hand and squeezed.

"Absolutely."

Levi finished his cheesecake with a flourish and took the dishes into the kitchen where he washed each fine-bone platter by hand. Erwin remained at the table, idly snuffing out the candles with his fingertips.

* * *

It was early the following morning, the curtains pulled shut and the sheets turned down, when they began.

Erwin had explained the process to Levi some time ago, the minutiae of the changes his body would undergo and what that change would mean.

"I will be responsible for you, mind and body. Your actions lead to consequences that I will be called to bear as well."

Erwin didn’t see that happening with Levi; he had never been a fighter in any sense of the word. Erwin’s French boy was a lover through and through and he planned on keeping him just so.

Levi’s hand was fair and strong on the dark sleeve of his shirt.

"I know what I’m getting into, Erwin. I want this. I have since Paris."

Erwin hummed. He could hear the veracity in Levi’s voice. After so many years walking the earth, he could hear the lie or the truth in the way a person spoke. Levi was always truthful with him; he didn’t expect now to be any different.

"Lie down and we will begin."

Levi’s stomach fluttered nervously, so many things stirring inside him he feared he would become sick. His mind never wavered where Erwin was concerned and Levi watched him get a few things together with an steady gaze.

Erwin lay a white towel across his thigh, stirring the fluff with absent fingers before lifting Levi’s hand and painting the inside of his wrist with a sticky, strong-smelling liquid.

"To ease the pain," Erwin explained, sealing the bottle again and setting it on the bedside table. "This is the most intimate spot on your body from now on. You will always be aware of where we finally met." Erwin’s fingers hovered over the spot, pulse thrumming beneath the anesthetic.

He moved closer, running a hand through Levi’s hair to get it out of his face. Erwin noted the flaring of Levi’s nostrils and the wildfire flush that had stolen across his cheeks and neck.

He soothed him with a kiss, Levi’s hand going to the front of Erwin’s shirt, twisting in the fabric. Their lips met again, wet and open, tongues dipping inside to taste the other.

Yes. Levi was ready.

Erwin pressed kisses to Levi’s throat, recalling where he had tasted him before. The fine pinpricks of his teeth could be seen and Erwin ran the tip of his tongue over each. He remembered every time he had taken a bit of Levi into himself. Levi’s blood was stronger than most and Erwin had been content with a few sips here and there, closing each mark when Levi’s breathing grew pained. Now, Erwin would be able to drink in large gulps, like wine from a goblet carved of crystal.

He kissed his shoulder, showing through the fallen fabric of his shirt. Erwin breathed in his human scent, so perfect that Erwin knew he would crack inside when it disappeared. It was difficult not to think about what would change, what Erwin would lose of this person he so loved.

It would be light soon. Erwin shed his sentimentality and moved on.

He kissed the crook of Levi’s arm after removing his shirt. Erwin didn’t want to stain the expensive fabric. Setting it in a folded square beside the bottle on the table, he traced each river-like vein set under the pale skin.

Levi’s blood hummed beneath his skin. Erwin could almost taste it. He eased Levi back, stroking every inch of creamy skin his hands could touch before they began to shake with excitement.

"Je suis prêt," Levi whispered. I am ready.

Erwin nodded. His teeth sank into Levi’s throat with the crispness of an apple. He kept his drinking shallow, draining Levi enough to make him swoon before pulling back.

Levi’s head fell back on the pillow, lolling to one side. Erwin licked his lips at the marks his teeth left, intimate and bloody. He took Levi’s hand and tore into his wrist, Levi’s fingers curling against his cheek. Erwin drank deeply, removing himself only when the time came to press his own open wound to Levi’s and let their blood commingle.

"Here," he said, slipping into his native tongue, and held his wrist to Levi’s lips. "Drink."

Levi had grown up pampered and his body was doubly weak because of it. Erwin lifted his head with his other hand and something shot into him like a spear as Levi drank, needy as a mewling kitten. Levi licked his lips and fell back upon the pillow again as if dead.

Erwin sat back, Levi’s hand on his thigh. He pressed the jagged wounds on their wrists together and waited. His patience waned and he leaned forward to lick himself from the corner of Levi’s mouth, greedier than he could remember being.

* * *

It was a three day vigil and Erwin didn’t leave his side.

Levi twisted in his sleep, fingers tearing at the sheets, head thrashing only to fall still just as violently.

Erwin held him as the last wisps of human warmth left him, and he cried for it. Levi turned to marble in his arms, an exquisite statue that Erwin would sculpt himself into something even more gorgeous and deadly.

On the fourth day, Levi woke and said he was hungry.

"We will hunt soon." Erwin’s chest ached at the thought of guiding Levi in the shadows. "For now, you must sate yourself on my blood. It will strengthen our bond."

"Yes." Levi was breathless, hands moving around with agitation. "Give me." He drank from Erwin’s wrist in greedy gulps, eyes half-shut, nostrils flaring as he sucked in desperate breaths. "More!" he ordered when Erwin pulled away but was obedient when Erwin denied him.

"Soon, my heart. You must be careful lest you overindulge."

Levi licked his bloodied lips. His chest rose and fell. He seemed on the precipice overlooking a crushing anxiety but he calmed once he saw the bandage around his wrist.

The scar was inelegant, but there had been no helping that. He traced the raised tissue with a finger. Something jumped in his chest and he looked at Erwin with amazement.

"I said it would be an intimate place. See." Erwin rolled up his sleeve. He bore a similar scar. "Some makers have these up and down each arm, they’ve made so many."

"I am your first."

"You are my only. I have no intention of making any others."

Erwin thought some of Levi’s humanity had lingered because something rose to his cheeks to color them rouge.

Levi was cold to the touch and Erwin frowned.

"I wish I could have kept you forever as you were."

Levi’s brows furrowed. ”Lie with me. I am tired and I… miss you, although I am sure you never left my side.”

Erwin shook his head, removing what was necessary and climbing beneath the sheets. He didn’t mind the crusted blood on the pillow, turning it over to rest his head beside Levi’s.

Levi still smelled delightful and Erwin buried his face in his hair. He breathed in Levi’s humanness as he fell asleep, his fledgling caught in the bower of his arms.

More than once, Erwin woke to find Levi gnawing playfully on his forearm.

"Brat," he muttered affectionately, thumbing Levi’s nose until he whined.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
